


She's Special

by Surgeons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Please be gentle, first fic, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surgeons/pseuds/Surgeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa tends to have sex with girls, but never catches feelings. Clarke changes that and Anya notices, so they talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Special

“So, kid, tell me about this new girl you're fuckin'.”

Lexa gave Anya, who was cleaning her nails with a pocket knife in the chair next to her, a pointed stare. She took her feet off of the table and lowered the front legs onto the ground. She didn't want to talk about this. Anya wanted her to become closer to the girls than just fuck buddies. Lexa, on the other hand, wanted to have some fun, but nothing more.

Or did she?

“Her name is Clarke an-”

“So you're giving me a name now? All you usually tell me is how they look,” Anya smirked a bit. Great. She was going to read into this.

“She's nothing special, Anya. Don't read into this,” Lexa glowered. She didn't want to do this.

The blonde shook her head and then looked away from her nails. She propped her chin up on the table with a fist and looked directly at Lexa. “Then you wouldn't mind if I called her a dumb bitch? Instead of Clarke? Because that's what she is to a womanizer like you, right Lex?”

Lexa bit her tongue. She just had to remind herself it wasn't worth it. 

“What does she look like?” Finally. Anya finally decided to drop it.

Clarke certainly was beautiful, Lexa couldn't deny it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. Lexa took a small breath before speaking, “She has blonde hair and she's just a tiny bit shorter than me. She has eyes as blue as the sky and they're gorgeous-”

Anya interrupted yet again, “If the bitch wasn't anything special, why aren't you done describing her yet? You could just say, 'blonde hair, blue eyes,' like you usually do?”

Lexa didn't care for this. She tapped her fingers on the table and huffed. Anya didn't fail to make sure the brunette knew she noticed. Anya's cocky smirk was an eyesore by this point.

“What? Does the bit-”

“Stop calling her a bitch,” Lexa warned. 

“Why? Are you getting defensive on the bitch's part? Is that it, Lexa? Does the bitch mean something to-”

SLAP!

Lexa had stood up and smacked Anya as hard as she possibly could. Anya put the pocket knife on the table and went to rub her cheek. She looked like she was about to say something until Lexa cut her off.

“Her name is Clarke and she's fucking great. I met her in my Psychology 101 class and she introduced herself after I sassed back to the professor. When I got her number I was excited. Excited, Anya! We've been texting for a few weeks and had sex for the first time two weeks ago. We've been meeting at her place ever since,” Lexa took a deep breath, for her voice was now shaky. 

“Her favorite color is green and she wants to become a social worker. She told me she wants to help people. She also loves to paint landscapes. Anya, her art is amazing. She uses so much color and it's always beautiful and so is she. After we had sex last night, she wanted me to stay. So I did. We talked about everything we possibly could until she fell asleep. Her head was on my chest so I couldn't really leave. And, surprisingly enough, I didn't have a problem with that. I was comfortable and even happy for her to hold me like that. So, no, Anya. You can't call her a dumb bitch and she certainly is special!”

That signature smirk came across Anya's face again.

“I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy this is my first fic so please be gentle. I sometimes talk about AU ideas at clarkegriffinstan.tumblr.com so you should totally follow me there!


End file.
